


Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise McCloud says goodbye to beloved PX family members, who were killed in a series of tornadoes that devastated the town of Rock Creek. 2nd story in my Cross Fire Creek Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

My heart pounded as I slowly made my way through the gates of the small cemetery on the edge of Rock Creek. My body trembled despite the warmth of the sun’s rays beating down upon my shoulders. I had insisted upon saying my goodbyes to Teaspoon and Rachel privately, but now I wished suddenly that I had let Jimmy or Kid accompany me. 

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I can do this. I moved over the rows of graves until I found the two wooden crosses that marked the fresh mounds where the others had buried the Pony Express station master and housekeeper. 

Tears flood my eyes as I read the names and dates on each cross in turn, and wonder how any of us were ever going to get along without Teaspoon and Rachel. Teaspoon was much more than an employer to any of them. He was the father that most of them had never really had. From the moment we were hired on at the PX, Teaspoon had taken us under his wing, and taught us much more than how to be riders. He had taught us that sometimes families are not made up of bloodlines, but by respect, love, trust, and understanding. 

Rachel had become a confidante, an older sister to us all, especially to me, and I will never forget her warm laughter, sage advice, and gentle understanding. She had helped me through so many hardships after Emma left, and I don’t think I ever told her just how much her friendship had meant to me. 

I fall to my knees on the soft dirt and place the hastily picked bouquet of wildflowers between the two graves. 

“I miss you both so very much. We all do. I don’t know how we’re going to get along without you, but I swear to you, we will make you proud. The lot of us are leaving Rock Creek today and heading to someplace called Cross Fire Creek. It is a new settlement that falls under Sam’s jurisdiction as Territorial Marshal. 

He wants us to help ‘civilize’ it; can you believe that, Teaspoon?”

I let out a strangled laugh, almost certain that I can hear an echoing deep laugh in my ear. 

“I’m not certain what our part will be in helping to ‘civilize’ Cross Fire Creek. Sam told us that seven men from Four Corners, New Mexico have been hired on to act as the law in the town. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what it is we can bring to the town. The best thing is we’re all going together. Cody, Kid, Ike, Noah, Buck, Jimmy, and I. We’re family and we’re determined to stick together know matter what happens. I better go now; the others are waiting back at the station. I love you.” 

I rose quickly to my feet and strolled toward the gate, tears running unchecked down my face. I’m nearing the exit when I realize suddenly that I’m not alone. There are two figures standing just outside the gates; both are men I love more than anyone else in the world. One is my best friend, the other my lover. 

I cross the short distance between us and step eagerly into Jimmy’s arms. He wraps me in a tight embrace, holding me, as I weep, and I am aware of another’s hand upon my head, stroking my hair, as the three of us mourn together the loss of Teaspoon and Rachel. 

After a few moments have passed, I pull back in Jimmy’s embrace and wipe the tears from my eyes. I turn to smile softly at Kid, and see sorrow for those we lost in his blue orbs, as well as concern for me in them. 

“You okay, Lou?” he asks softly. 

“No, but I will be.” 

“We all will be.” Jimmy says, and together the three of us walk away from the cemetery toward the station, and whatever the future holds in store for us.


End file.
